Midnight Sunset
by EdwardObsession92
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire but not without breaking Jake's heart on the way. They skip town and when Bella comes back a few years later she finds out the truth of her fathers death and finds Jake welcoming her back with open arms.
1. The beginning

_**Okay first of all this is my first fan fiction story so if it's bad.. well I apologize :) I love Twilight I've read all three books and cannot wait for the Fourth to come out. I wrote this story after reading New Moon therefore for those of you who have read Eclipse it may not be such as big an ending as it was when it was written. Second I do own neither Bella nor Edward or any other characters that I may mention in this story. They are all the marvelous creations of Stephenie Meyer. Third and final thing, the timing will most likely be off on alot of things I know this so please do not send me any messages telling me this. This story is after all fictional. Thank you for taking the time to read this and without further adu I present to you the twisted story of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.**_

Bella's P.O.V

I was running down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I held the sides and wrapped them around around me. I opened the door and walked out with my head down my hair covering my embarassed expression.The wind was gentle and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up when the gentle purr of Edward's engine hit my ears. I saw Edward's perfect crooked smile behind the wind shield and I rolled my eyes though I was smiling as well. I walked up to his window and he rolled it down to greet me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and in his most gentle dazzling voice he replied

"Get in"

If this had been anyone else I would have kindly declined but how on Earth was I supposed to turn away from him?

I walked around and got into the familiar shiny silver volvo.

"So can I know why you randomly show up putside my house and tell me to get into your car?"

He just smiled at me and returned his eyes to the road. I sighed and waited patiently. I looked at the house when we pulled up and before I could blink he was opening my door. I stepped out of the car slowly taking his hand cautiously trying not to trip. He surprised me by grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. A feeble unsure smile played across my lips. He led me inside and we went to the living area. He sat on the sofa and pulled me down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I tucked my head into his chest with his chin on my head. I closed my eyes briefly then remembered he didn't have a heartbeat. I felt a deep blush spreading rapidly to my cheeks. I almost forgot where we were until I heard Alice's angelic voice coming from behind us.

"Hello Bella!"

I didn't want to move but it would be rude not to. I started to move forward but could not escape Edward's stone hold.

"Hello Alice." I said sounding almost scared but there was no reply. She had walked gracefully up the stairs.

I took a deep breath inhaling Edward's sweet scent.

I was snapped from my reverie when he spoke, "Bella, I have a surprise for you." His hold on me loosened so that I could turn around to look up into his honey topaz eyes.

"A surprise? For what?"

Edward's smile faded and he looked slightly hurt but his gorgeous smile soon returned.

"I'm not surprised that you do not remember. It was not exactly the kind of day that you would want to be in your memory forever."

My expression changed and my brow furrowed, my eyes slightly narrowing.

"Edward what are you-?" My eyes shot open. Today was exactly six months since Edward had promised the Volturi that he would turn me into a vampire. I grinned from ear to ear and rested my head against his chest once more.

"I think I do remember." I said shyly and moved my hair away from my neck in a subtle manner. Edward reached into his pocket and handed me a black box. I took it and examined it with curious eyes.

_Is he being funny? Am I going to open this box and find a pair or plastic vampire teeth? Maybe he's trying to joke around and it'll be a painkiller?_

I looked at the box in my hand and opened it slowly. My eyes widened when I saw a beautiful silver diamon studded bracelet. I took it out the box and stood up slowly. I looked at Edward who was smiling and he stood up also. He took the bracelet from me and turned it at an angle. I saw letters on the side that was not studded with God knows how many diamonds.

**Save a life.**

I looked up at him confused was this supposed to be some form of cruel joke? That he was about to take my human life away from me in order to keep himself from ever losing me? No that couldn't possibly be it for Edward had always said once you were turned you could hardly call your existence a life.

"Edward, what does that mean?" I asked him not taking my eyes away from his face. It was hard to sound confused when looking at his face knocked the breath out of my clumbsy human body.

"I knew you wouldn't remember." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and it astounded me so much that I almost completely forgot what I had even asked.

"Today is exactly one year since I saved you from becoming a dent in Tyler's van. Exactly a year since I first saved your life.. excluding that first day in Biology." He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him confusion apparent in my eyes.

"I thought you were going to turn me..."

His eyes narrowed "No, why?"

"It's six months exactly since you promised the Volturi that you would make me into a vampire." I whined and had to fight the urge to stomp my foot and cross my arms.

He sighed and let me go cupping my face in his hands and looking straight into my eyes.

"Bella you know why I can't do that. I love you too much." He let go of my face and sat down.

"Yeah well you obviously don't love me alot if you refuse to let me be in your arms forever." And with that I stormed out of his house ignoring the looks coming from his family as they had clearly heard our conversation. I was slightly surprised that I managed to make it to the end of the driveway without him stopping me. I broke into a run and ran past all the trees that hid his house. I ran the entire way home with short stops to catch my breath. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy so I knew I wouldn't have to explain the rivers of tears that were flowing down my now pink and flustered cheeks.

I went to my jacket and took out my keys. I walked back to my truck. I paused behind the wheel before turning the key in the ignition.

_Why did I react that way? He just got me a beautiful bracelet that he probably spent alot of- No, wait. This isn't my fault. I refuse to be the bad person here. He promised he would turn me and i'm clearly still waiting for that to happen._

I drove out of Charlie's drive way and drove off as fast as my poor little truck could handle. In other words.. Forty-Eight miles per hour.

I didn't know where I was going until I saw Jake's house before me. I guess it was just a reflex. Edward hurts my feelings badly and I run to Jacob Black.

I sighed and got out of the car. The house looked deserted and very unloved. The sky was darkening with the heavy promise of rain.

Why did this surprise me? Of course Jake wasn't home why would he be? Ever since I had left with Alice we had lost contact completely. With our dads on this trip he had probably known that I would try to see him. I let out an over exaggerated sigh and re-started my truck. I turned around and headed in the direction of the meadow.

A half an hour later I arrived at the trail which held so many memories.

I got out the car and started moving through the trees. Another hour passed and I finally broke through the last row of trees into the beautiful meadow. I looked at my jeans which were now covered in mud since I had fallen two or... maybe five times. I looked around and remembered the first time I had come here with Edward. The first time I saw him sparkling in the sunlight. Our first kiss. Oh how badly I longed for one of those soft, cautious kisses. I decided I couldn't just stand here forever looking like an idiot although no one could see me. So I moved forward and sat down. I soon relaxed until I felt a drop of rain hit the top of my head. I opened my eyes and looked around a sudden rush of fear crawling from limb to limb. It was dark. Too dark for me to possibly find my truck and still be in one peice. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the shelter of some large trees. Ten mintues passed and still the rain showed no signs of stopping. I sighed and started walking through the woods not realizing that I was heading in the opposite way from my red Chevy truck. I walked for another twenty minutes until I finally figured it out.

I heard a noise behind me. I froze in my spot my feet glued to the earth below me. It was too loud to be Edward. Maybe Jake? Maybe he had been near and caught my scent wondering if I was okay. I relaxed a little and turned around smiling.

My smile soon faded when I didn't see the face of a wolf infront of me. Instead I saw the face of a bear. A big menacing grizzly. Where was Emmett when you needed him?

_That definetly isn't Jake._ I thought before turning on my heel and running. I knew that when you were near a large and dangerous animal you were not supposed to make any sudden movements but I could not control myself. I had acted on the instinct to find safety and perhaps NOT get eaten by a giant bear.

Edward's P.O.V

I looked at the clock and sighed. It had been four hourse since Bella had stormed away from me. Usually she would have called or come trailing back by now.

_She must be really mad at me._

I stood up and walked outside towards my car taking a quick glance up to the sky which was now a midnight black. I got into my car and headed off toward Bella's home hoping to find her safe and sound in her bed. I pulled up across the street from her house and my mouth popped open like a jack in the box when I did not see Bella's truck in the driveway. A rush of emotion and shear terror spiraled through my body. I got my cell phone out. No missed calls or text messages. I let out a slow frustrated growl and tapped in Bella's number.

"Hello this is Bella's phone. She's either busy with Edward or has tripped and can't make it to the phone. Please-" I snapped the phone shut at the sound of my sister Alice's ridiculous voicemail message. I put my head on my forearms.

"That's the problem Alice she isn't with me. She isn't safe in my arms. God knows where she is." I muttered. I started the engine and drove around aimlessly. I actually stopped when at a stop sign next to the forest. I saw something moving in the trees and got out the car. I wrinkled my nose smelling the creature the second my door was open.

"Jake." I muttered almost spitting the word.

"You." I heard the deep voice behind me and I spun around to see the boy looking at me.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound polite but it was positvely impossile to be polite to something to smelled to vile.

"I want to know why you're here so close to the line."

"I'm looking for Bella. Have you seen her?"

He smirked in response "Girlfriend run away from you has she?" He chuckled.

"Listen Jake. This is not the time for a 'Who-Deserves-Bella's-Heart-More battle. There was a storm and she isn't home I'm worried about her. Now have you seen her or not?" I surpressed a growl.

"No I have not. But she was in La Push today. Embry saw her outside my house and watched her turn around heading in the other direction. He followed her but he soon lost her as he had to go around the forest where as the road goes straight. She was heading that way." He pointed and I followed the direction of his finger.

"The meadow." I said to myself.

"The what?" Jake asked but I was already getting back into my car. I turned around and sped away leaving the youth standing in the middle of the road. When I got to the trail I smiled. Bella's truck was parked by the trees. I walked up to it and was mildly dismayed when she wasn't in the cab.

_No matter. At least I know she's here somewhere._

I ran into the trees and through into the meadow. I stopped with the rain running down my face looking around. It was stupid really. Of course Bella wouldn't just be sitting there in the rain she knew better than that. The smell of the wet grass disabled my sense of smell a little but I could tell she had been here. Standing in the same spot where I was standing now. I paced the meadow slowly sniffing the damp air often trying to catch a whiff of her beautifully seductive scent. I closed my eyes picturing myself finding her lost in the woods somewhere and apologizing solemly. I was snapped away from this day dream when I caught her scent. I broke out to a sprint into the trees. I dodged stumps and whacked branches. I couldn't stop smiling soon I would be holding her close to me feeling her warmth and listening to her heart beating faster as I kissed her forehead. Then I stopped suddenly.I could see her but it definetly wasn't what I had been expecting to see.

Bella was on her back on the ground mud caressing her body. My heart broke seeing her lay there unconcious. Her face was colorless. It reminded me of my own skin. The sudden realization of the simple fact that was all my fault hit me like a boulder hitting a squirrel. I dropped onto my knees beside her and held her face in my hands kissing her pale pink lips as if expecting her to suddenly awaken. I was speechless. I could barely think. The heart that had been dead inside of me for some time now shattered with every passing second.

Our lips parted from the others company and I could feel something warm on my hand. I removed my hand from behind her neck and my eyes widened when I realized that the burgandy colored liquid on my hand was blood. My senses went wild. The temptation to remove the blood from her veins over whelmed me and for a moment I thought I would lose all control but I managed to hold onto my self control.

I brought her into my arms and ran to my car. I laid her down in the back seat and sped off to the nearest hospital which regretably was all the way in Forks. I looked over every few seconds. My eyes growing darker every moment and the scent of the blood running through my true loves veins growing stronger with every breath. I held my breath and pulled up to the emergancy room. I pulled Bella into my arms once more and walked fast into the hospital. The doctors put her on a stretcher and I explained what had happened with the best lie I could come up with at the time as they wheeled her away.

The doctor said, "Okay we've got her from here."

And they disappeared behind the doors to the operating wing.

My mind was a mess along with those all around me. I felt as if I were going to explode. I ran to the reception desk trying to keep my pace a little slow so I looked normal but it was hard. I asked her if it were possible for Carlisle to be the one to see Bella. It took some major deliberation but she finally agreed.

I went to the waiting room and sat in a chair in the corner far away from everyone else trying to block all their mangled thoughts from my mind. My breath was still. I was thirsty. I could feel it burning inside of me but I could not give in. I would not let it control me. Bella needed me and I wasn't going to leave her.

Bella's P.O.V

All I saw was darkness. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I was weak. All I could hear was that of the machine beeping next to me with every beat of my heart. I shuddered slightly as I felt something cold slide into my hand. I knew it was Edward but it still surprised me. I wanted to see him. To let my eyes wander over his angelic face but my eyes would not obey.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

Apparently my voice wouldn't work either. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could which was still fairly weak. I heard him sigh in relief.

"You don't have to speak.:

I wanted to laugh at that.

"I'm really sorry that I upset you I didn't mean to make you think that I was - you know."

I squeezed his hand again to let him know that I understood.

"I thought i'd lost you Bella. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. The Volturi are out of the question now that they know about you I guess I would have to provoke your little... friend." He couldn't see it but I rolled my eyes. I felt his hand leave mine and my stomach turned to knots.

_Crap! Did he see me roll my eyes? _

I was soon given an answer when I felt him place the cold bracelet around my wrist.

"I promise you Bella that if being turned is what you truly desire then I shall give it to you as soon as you are ready."

I felt his hand trace lightly back into my hand. He was shaking. I felt a sting in my eyes and I managed to part my lips but no sound rolled out. I felt his weight shift as he leaned over and I felt his icy lips against my forehead. As he sat back down I took in a deep breath.

"I...love...you." I muttered weakly and I heard him swallow.

"I love you too Bella."

My eyes slowly opened and I saw him smile, his perfect crooked smile. I immediately felt better. I looked over his perfect face and noticed his dark eyes.

"You're thirsty."

"It can wait."

"No, go I'll be fine I promise. There isn't much I could do to endanger my life when i'm in the hospital."

He smiled and brushed my cheek with his fingers lightly tracing my cheekbone. He stood up and walked away.

"Hey!"

He turned with a smirk on his face. He walked back over and leaned down kissing me softly. I smiled and watched him walk out of the room.

**ONE HOUR LATER.**

I was looking out of the window watching the birds in the trees and listening to their gentle songs. I didn't notice that Edward had walked into my room until I felt a pressure on the bed. He wrapped an arm around me and put his nose against my neck. I closed my eyes as he kissed the nape of my neck and his hand moved up and down my arm. This was certainly... _unusal_... for him but I figured that given the circumstances it was acceptable. He suddenly stopped and was standing in front of me before I could even open my eyes.

"Bella," he started and looked around as if to make sure that no one could see us, "You know how much I love you and that I would happily give my life for you."

"Yes." I replied curiously.

"Well I want to prove it to you." His hand ventured into his pocket.

My breath started coming out slightly staggered. He retrieved his hand. He was holding... something. I couldn't figure out what it was.

He looked straight into my eyes and placed his hand into my palm of my own. He removed his hand from around the mystery object and I managed to tear my eyes away from his face and looked at my hand.

My eyes widened. My breath stopped short. I could feel my heart beating a million miles per hour. The world around me became a hazy blur and all the sounds from the hallway and the heart machine disappeared. Sitting in my hand, was a black velvet box.


	2. The promise

**This is only the second chapter and there are alot more to come :) I would LOVE to hear from all of you on this because if I don't know that you like it there is no point in me continuing the story now is there? This chapter is all Bella's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

I stared at the box that he had placed in my hands and my emotions twirled around in my stomach. I waited to find out what was in this black box of mystery. I carefully swallowed and he watched me with anxious eyes awaiting my reaction to the gift. My fingers caressed the small lid and slowly it opened.  
I refrained myself from sighing in relief that it was not a ring I was looking at then confusion washed over my face. String? Yes, that is definitely string. Why is Edward giving me golden string?  
He spoke before I could ask him with quite a large smirk on his face at the fact that I had not guessed, correctly, what was inside the box.  
He took it from me and almost with a smug impression planted across his perfect face took the string out. He started unwinding some of it and then he pulled out a small pair of scissors. He cut the strand of string and put the roll back in the box along with the scissors "Just in case." He said smiling and I frowned.  
"I'm not here for running with scissors Edward that would be a happier thought."  
"Oh, I know," he smirked "But nevertheless they are staying in here." He patted his pocket gently and I could not resist rolling my eyes.  
"Enough about my magnetism to danger Edward what is the string for?" I had to admit I was getting rather impatient.  
"Ah yes. I almost forgot." He smiled his angelic smile that reached his eyes and made my heart forget to beat.  
He took the string between his fingers and reached out for my hand, which I placed in his mechanically. He took the string placed in his free hand and began to tie it around my ring finger. Once again confusion washed over my face and he just shook his head slowly speaking very gently as he dropped my hand leaving my finger up to quickly tie the string in a perfect bow. I looked up to his face as she finished and he was looking at my finger with an unsure look in his eyes.  
"I still think that a ring would look better there but this is just as close." He said almost to himself and too fast for me to comprehend.  
"In English?" I half smiled and his eyes shot up to mine and I was temporarily lost in the golden butterscotch.  
"I said," he started slowly. "I said the ring I gave you would look a lot better and a lot less tacky than a piece of string wrapped around your finger."  
I looked down and then back up to his face.  
"Well maybe if I understood why it was there…"  
He cut me off with a small laugh and his hand reached up to my forehead and he gently brushed back my hair smiling at me with obvious adoration in his eyes.  
"My dearest Bella you have no patience." He smiled again "After all the times you have needed to wait for me I would think that you would be able to hold back a question for five minutes at least."  
"Maybe it's the painkillers." I said flatly and he frowned.  
"Are you in pain?" His voice suddenly anxious  
"No… I was referring to my lack of patience."  
His smile returned and I waited instead of asking about the string again. I knew he would tell me eventually although I was now aware of the morphine slipping through my veins threatening hours of slumber.  
Almost as if he had read it in my eyes he began to explain.  
"This string is a symbol. Not only of my love for you but also for my commitment." He looked off into the distance as if waiting for the words to appear written on the window.  
"This is string in indestructible. It cannot be torn only cut," his eyes turned back to me "Sort of like you." He joked and I half smiled.  
"My mother, when she was alive used to tie a string around my finger so that I would not forget what I had to do, what my responsibilities were. And that is sort of the same as what I am doing to you now. Every time that you look at this string when I am not around you will think of me and you will remember. Remember that I love you with all I have and that soon I will be back with you and the world in harmony."  
"I wouldn't forget-" I began to protest but he held up a finger in response.  
"You will know that I am as much a part of you as this string now is. I will forever be with you even if we are not together. If some day you do tire of me and you decide to go on your own path we both will know my heart is yours." He finished with a solemn tone and my face fell.  
I sat up despite all the pain that it caused me and I held his face in my hands. I brushed his cheek with my thumb and gently pressed my lips to his. We stared into each other's eyes as I kissed him and after a minute his lips returned the force crushing mine and a hand went into my hair. He let go of all his self-control and gently pushed me backwards onto the bed. My heart monitor started beeping faster and he took his lips away from mine but did not pull back looking at the screen as I remained looking at his face. He looked back at me and smiled.  
"I guess I had forgotten what my kisses do to you. It nice to know your heart still beats for me."  
"Well hopefully soon enough we wont have to stop for the sake of my beating heart."  
That did it. Moment totally ruined. He pulled back and walked straight to the window placing his hands on the ledge breathing heavy and looking down at the ground.  
Nice one Bella.  
I sat up using my arms for support staring at my feet as I moved them shyly "Sorry." I whispered and he shook his head.  
"Absolutely not Bella it is not your fault." He looked back at me with sincere eyes and once again my brow furrowed.  
He sighed softly and walked back to me sitting on the chair and he rested his head against my thighs. I stroked his hair compassionately and stared out the window, as his thoughts become his obsession.  
After a few minutes, which seemed to me like a few years, his voice broke the silence.  
"Bella I know why you want to be like me and I feel the same way too. There is nothing I want more than to be with you for all eternity. It's just hard for me. I would easily be the one to bite you an I know I would not kill you I would have to feed a lot before I did it but even if I didn't hunt at all until I changed you I would never-"  
"I know, Edward." He was getting off topic and I could tell he was smiling as he realized that himself.  
"It is mostly the paint that I fear." He sighed and I raised an eyebrow looking back down at him.  
"You fear the pain?"  
His head turned to me with half a smile.  
"Yes Bella, not the pain of turning you as you and I both know that is for your… endurance." I shivered.  
"But for the pain of hearing you scream. Knowing the pain you are in and not being able to save you from it."  
I smiled slightly and bent down kissing his forehead.  
"Edward, my love. It will be painful that I know but three days of pain to me seems like a small price to pay for an eternity with an angel."  
He merely smiled and kissed my hand which without my notice he had taken in his and had been fidgeting with it endlessly.

"Bella," he started and I rolled my eyes. _Bring on the objection._

"You're right."

My eyes widened and I thought I had misheard him.

"What?" I looked back to his eyes feeling the all powerful seduction of his eyes.

"You're right.. about me changing you. How can I possibly be selfish enough to keep you waiting when I myself am so very anxious for you to be my wife."

I blinked absently as if waiting to wake up. He waited patiently returning to his play with my fingers as I processed what he said.

"So... what are we going to do then?" I asked and he looked up at me with smug eyes.

_Of course Edward already has a plan. I mean come on Bella this is Edward we are talking about. My Edward... my amazing gorgeous angelic-_

His voice whipped me from my reverie and It took me a moment to figure out what he had said.

"Well as soon as you get released from here I'll change you."

"And Charlie?"

"Well we have until tonight to think of a good excuse to tell him."

I sighed thinking of my father. Just last night I had seen the smile on his face as he kissed the side of my head and wished me sweet dreams.

"Bella." Edward was suddenly holding my face in his hands "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes." I mouthed the word unable to find voice.

"But..." I started my mouth was dry. "Couldn't Charlie at least.. be in on the secret?"

He seemed to think about this for a few minutes and then he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'll need to talk to Carlisle but there is no reason why he couldn't know. You just need to be sure he won't tell anyone."

"I trust him Edward. He's my father."

"I know Bella, and it's nothing about my opinion but you know that if he tell our secret the Volturi will interfere."

I shivered "I know we don't need that. Jane's powers don't work on me but they might work on Charlie."

He nodded slowly and kissed my forehead "we'll figure something out."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Got all your stuff kiddo?" Charlie was standing by the door as Edward helped me off the bed.

"Yes dad" I smiled. I looked at my fathers face carefully wondering if after tonight he would ever talk to me again. Would he think I was crazy?

Tonight was the night Edward and I were going to tell him about the secret and then I was going to be going to the Cullen's for Edward to change me whether Charlie like it or not.

Thought I would really prefer that he did.

"Okay then come on I'm sure you're dying to get home."

_Oh, if only he knew._

Charlie and Edward helped me to car despite my protests that I knew how to walk.

"I hit my head I didn't break my legs." I complained but they both ignored me and continued to walk me towards the shiny silver volvo that I loved so much more for the driver than the car itself.

The ride home was silent. Edward was in the front seat actually having to obey the speed limit and me in the back seat with my dad's arms around me like I was a little kid coming back from getting stiches.

I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing whenever I looked into the mirror at Edwards face because I could see the tension in his eyes. He hated having to drive slow and I could see it in his face as soon as Charlie couldn't see or hear Edward would be speeding off with me back to his house.

We pulled up into the driveway as close to the door as was humanly possible.

Edward opened the door and Charlie grunted "Come on Bella you're fiancee is anxious to get you back in his hold."

Edward smiled and laughed a little "What can I say Charlie? I love her too much to be away from her for even a second."

I looked up into my dad's face and I could see the doubt in his eyes. He was obviously thinking of when Edward had left me long ago. It made me shudder a little and he noticed it.

"Bella? Are you cold?"

_Goodness could he be any closer to the near coming truth?_

"No dad I'm fine." It was true I wasn't cold... yet.

We got into the house and I sat down on the sofa next to Edward cuddling into his side and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my hair.

Charlie walked into the room after hanging up with coat and taking off his shoes. "You kids are so in love it's almost sickening to be in the same room with you."

Edward smirked and I immediately thought of Emily and Sam Uley. I felt a sudden pang of pain in my heart when I remembered that day sitting laughing and joking with Embry, Jared and Jake.

_Jake..._ I thought _...Will he ever talk to me again? We just started becoming friends again._

No regrets. I was doing this no matter how much it might affect my relationship with my best friend Jacob Black.

"Anyone hungry?" Charlie asked getting up from his chair.

"I'll get it dad." I started to sit up but he held up a hand

"No way Bells I think I can manage to make a sandwhich." He winked at me and I retreated back to Edwards arms.

Once Charlie was out of the room Edward whispered in my ear his breath hitting my cheek.

"Once he comes back we'll tell him okay?"

"Okay" I barely whispered.

A few minutes passed and Charlie walked back in and sat back down.

I looked up at Edward and he was watching my father carefully. Finally his face relaxed and he tilted his head.

"Charlie... there is something Bella and I would like to talk to you about."

Charlie tore his eyes away from his sandwhich to look from me to Edward and his face was joking.

"What is she pregnant too?"

I rolled my eyes "No dad we haven't even done anything like that yet." _Much to my disappointment._

"Then what is it?" his voice was cautious and when Edward answered I couldn't miss the calming tone he used.

"Well.. it's more of a big deal but nothing is wrong. It's just a secret we're going to share with you.. about my family and I."

"Edward is," I started wanting to be the one to tell him "a vampire."

Charlie dropped his sandwhich and then laughed "A vampire? Bella please, I know it's Halloween but do you really have to-"

"It's true." Edward said and the authority in his voice astounded even Charlie. "I am."

Charlie looked him over as if peicing it all together.

"So the color of your skin..."

"Vampire."

"You never eating..."

"Vampire."

"The color of your eyes changing..."

"Vampire."

This went on for a good few minutes as Charlie slowly processed everything we were telling him.

"So... why exactly are you telling me this?" Charlie broke the silence that lingered after they had stopped with all the confirmations.

"Because dad I want to be like him. I want to be one too."

Charlie nodded absently and then he sighed, "You're sure about this Bella? It sound's painful."

I rolled my eyes "Dad I'm so used to pain now it's almost relaxing."

He smiled and I could tell it was genuine. My answering smile stretched all the way across my face and he almost laughed.

"So I'm guessing you want me to keep quiet about this?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated greatly. If anyone was to hear about this it wouldn't be us who would interfere. There are others who deal with that kind of-"

"Edward, don't scare him. Just please dad, no one but us?" Charlie nodded and I stood up walking over to hug him. He hugged me tight swaying me lightly.

"I promise Bells, I promise."


	3. The bite

Chapter three.

"Bye Bells, be safe."  
Those words seemed almost a cliché now.  
So often those were the last words I would hear before a big journey.  
Charlie's words had no real meaning though of course. How could anyone be safe when they are on their way to become a vampire? I was silent in the car on the way to the Cullen's. Edward had called ahead so that anyone who did not need to be there wouldn't be. I knew what this meant. My soon to be sister Rosalie would not be there to see me turn.

Or at least that's what I thought…

My surprised expression could not have done my hearts flutter justice. As soon as Edward pulled up in front of his house I was astounded by the fact that standing on the stairs was none other than Rosalie Hale. Edward seemed just as shocked as he opened the door for me not taking his eyes off of Rosalie probably scanning her thoughts to find out her intentions.

I was expecting a lecture begging me to reconsider but instead she hugged me. It was tight and I couldn't breath. Edward could obviously sense this and he took Rosalie's arm and carefully loosened it.

"Oh gosh Bella I'm so sorry I'm not used to having to watch my strength. But I guess I won't need to for long!" She smiled and I could tell it was completely genuine.

"Uh… thanks?" I tried to smile back but I was too confused.

She stepped back sheepishly and then tucked some hair behind her ear. This motion reminded me of a little girl on her first day of school just meeting all her classmates.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm being so nice?" She looked up at me ignoring Edward's glares. 

He looked frustrated. She must be blocking her thoughts from him.

"K-K-Kinda" I managed to stutter out and she laughed a little. It shocked me. I had never heard Rosalie laugh before and it was almost as relaxing as my lullaby.

"Well I know I was against this because I didn't have a choice but I thought about it and I realized that if I were given the choice I would have run away screaming but if I had had someone like Alice standing next to me when the option was given, someone to tell me what would happen, I probably would have made the same choice that you are making today. That you have made since you first discovered what we are.

"If I had known that night that I would have met Emmett and gotten to spend the rest of eternity with the one that I love and inherit a family full of people who genuinely love me. That I would get to watch the world grow into something spectacular."

She probably would have continued if Edward hadn't cut her off with his brief thanks for the support and the excuse of us needing to go now rather than later. The sooner the better.

"Bye Bella! See you in three days!" Rosalie blew me a kiss and then ran into the trees where I guessed Alice, Esme and Emmett were waiting for her.

Another surprise was seeing Jasper standing in the room waiting with Carlisle.

"Jasper is here to calm you down through the pain." Edward explained when I looked up at him with obvious confusion stamped across my forehead.

"Don't worry Bells I've been hunting all week." He smiled and it was almost as dazzling as Edward's.

Before I could say anything Edward was wheeling me away to the bed they had set up in the living area. He held me close to his body and kissed my lips with a pressure unbeknownst to my lips. It made it obvious that he was just as anxious as I was. And just as frightened…

Carlisle also gave me a quick hug and a reassuring smile. "Do not worry my dearest Bella you will soon be one of us."

"Thank you." I whispered and then I looked at Edward who was grinning from ear to ear. He gently laid me down on the bed which was very comfortable and I recognized it as the bed from Edward's room. He bent over seeing the understanding in my eyes and whispered "Thought you'd be as well to get used to this bed." He winked at me and I giggled.  
I felt a sudden sense of calming in my stomach and I looked at Jasper.  
"Thanks." He nodded once smiling and I imagined he was under strict orders not to give me a hug although as he said he had been feeding all week.

Edward brushed away the hair from my forehead and starting humming my lullaby. At first I did not protest until I realized what he was doing.

"No way Edward I want to be awake for this!"

Jasper chuckled and Carlisle snickered. Edward shook his head gently and continued to hum to me. After a while my eyelids could not hold themselves up.

I started to drift away into a soft slumber under Edward's gentle hands. But a little too quickly for my liking I could no longer feel Edward's cold hand on my head. I wondered if maybe the pain was starting and the fire inside of my veins was what was causing me to no longer feel Edward. But that was impossible I didn't feel anything at all.

I heard a large growl and an ominous bang. I sat up immediately and my eyes widened to see my best friend, Jacob Black standing in the center of the room and Edward on the floor.

"Edward! Jake what have you done?" I screamed at him and he stared wide-eyed at Edward. I ran over to him and put my hands on his face. "Edward! Edward, speak to me please!"

He opened his eyes and they were a ferocious shade of black. I backed away and Jake grabbed my arm pulling me into a fierce hold but it wasn't a friendly 'Oh-I've-missed-you-so-much-' hold it was protective.

"LET HER GO!" Edward bellowed and I had to cover my ears. "I WOULD NEVER HARM BELLA!"

Jake scoffed and I knew what he was thinking. I elbowed him in the stomach but my arm just bounced back. I had forgotten he too had a marble chest.

"Jake let me go!" I protested trying to break his hold. He sighed and released me from his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" I asked him while walking over to Edward.  
Edward's posture became more relaxed when I was by his side and I held his hand firmly.

"He knows the conditions of the treaty!" Jake looked at me and his fists were shaking violently.

"He didn't bite me!" I yelled back

"But he was about to!"

"How did you even find out!"

This stumped him and he looked away embarrassed. 

"He's been watching you." Edward said with a snarl and Jake shot him a hateful glance.

"Will you please refrain from reading my mind! I get enough of that from the pack I don't need you reading it too!" Jake snapped and Edward growled silencing him.

"You've been watching me!!" I was beyond furious. I wanted to rip Jake to shreds myself.

"Only to make sure you were okay! I've missed you Bells." His tone changed in the middle of the sentence and my own fury died.  
"I miss you so much." He looked down and the shaking stopped replaced by intense flexing.

"Oh, Jake!" I went to walk towards him but Edward pulled me back.

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and looked away hiding the pain that simple gesture caused him.

"Edward, please." I looked up into his eyes and he rolled his in reply but he let go of my hand.

I walked to Jake and put a hand on his arm. He turned back to look at me and half smiled. "I'm so sorry Bells." He whispered and tears broke through from my eyes.

"Jake!" I hugged him tightly. He was such a cheater. 'His pain my pain.' He knew that if I saw him in pain I couldn't bear to remain mad at him but something told me that he wasn't just faking it to get me to calm down he seriously was hurting.

I wanted so badly to kiss his cheek and rub away the creases in his forehead with my fingers and tell him that everything would okay. But before I could even begin to move my hands away from his neck I saw Emmett flying towards us. He was coming up to Jake. 

I screamed "No!" I flew Jake- who was caught off guard enough for me to be able to push him- and he fell onto the floor in the next room.

Emmett not having enough time to stop knocked right into me and sent me flying to the other side of the room. I hit the wall with a large Thud and then fell to the floor. 

Edward was by my side in a flash and so was Jake.

"Bella! Oh my God I am so sorry!" Emmett was next to me now and he had me in one of his death grip hugs.

Edward pulled him off of me to crush me with his own hug and I smiled at Emmett "Don't worry about it Emmett. I'm fine."

Jake was holding my hand and that was when I realized that they were sitting right next to each other and weren't fighting.

They obviously caught me looking at them because they both glanced at each other and then cleared their throats looking away. Typical guy behavior.

"Bella I-" Jake began but I stopped him almost immediately.

"Jake it's fine."

"No it isn't Bella I could have taken that hit but you saved me and now you're hurt"

I heard Emmett scoff and Edward whisper something that sounded like "Yeah right!"

I smiled at Jake and leaned forward kissing his cheek. Jake just smiled and then he started shaking again. I realized that it was Carlisle pulling him away from me.

"Stop!" I protested but I couldn't move without a great amount of pain.

"Bella relax" Edward told me pushing me down gently but so that I couldn't move.

I watched them carry him out of the house and Alice was by side.

"Don't worry Bella they are not going to hurt him. He will wait for you until he leaves."

I looked over at Edward and he sighed.

"Bella, I cannot let you go out there with an irrational werewolf!"

"Edward he will not hurt me! Trust me please!" I begged.

Edwards face softened and he kissed my forehead "My dearest Bella, I do trust you."

"Then let me go."

He looked at Alice who nodded obviously giving him the reassurance in her thoughts rather than in her words.

He let me go and I stood up carefully. I walked through to Jake and my heart burned with every step. I knew what I had to do. I had to do it so that he wouldn't interfere with the Cullen's anymore and so that he would be safe.

I had to hurt him.

"Bella!" Jake hugged me and I remained still. He pulled back suddenly "Too tight?"

"No Jake it's not that," I sighed and his face fell. "You can't see me anymore."

He dropped his arms and looked at me in agony.

"Did your filthy little bloodsucker tell you that?"

"No Jake! THIS IS MY DECISION IT'S ME TALKING AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" I slapped him across the face and ran into the house.

Alice, who had obviously seen what I was going to do hugged me as soon as I walked into the door and held me as I cried.

Edward came walking through and took me from her.

"Bella… it's okay." He tried to reassure me but I knew he lied. It wasn't okay. I had not only physically hurt Jake but I had emotionally torn him apart. AGAIN!

Edward held me as I wept and he carried me to the bed laying down there with me.

He started shaking and I looked up "Edward?"

His face was screwed up in the same tortured expression I had seen on his face when we had been in the room with the Volturi and Edward got in the way of Jane's powers.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice exclaimed and Emmett growled.

"THAT FILTHY LITTLE MUTT!"

"What? What's happening to Edward?" I asked frantically.

"The dog bit him!"

I looked at Edward who was clutching his neck and I took his hand away. Sure enough there were two rather large bruise like teeth marks in his neck.

I felt my whole body go numb and I stared at his neck. I looked into Edward's eyes and he looked back with agony in his eyes. His lips curled into a small smile and suddenly something deep inside of him lost control. 


	4. The truth

The Truth

The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor and Emmett and Jasper were restraining Edward.

"Go home Bella!"

Jasper yelled at me. Not from anger he just found it hard to speak in his usual calm voice when he was trying to hold back his brother.

I felt a wave of obedience flow through my veins and I ran to my truck. I got in and brought the engine to life reversing out the driveway and speeding home. Well, not exactly speeding but for my old truck it was.

When I got home I did not get out of my truck I waited there breathing heavily and thinking of all the things that had just occurred. Why had Edward lost control like that? What did Jake's bite do to make him want to hurt me? I got out of the cab and walked slowly to my room. Charlie was away probably still at work so I had enough time to be alone. I walked into my bedroom and looked around. It looked so neglected since I had been spending so much time at the Cullen's. My clothes were spread out all over the floor from when I had been frantically searching for the right outfit to wear when I would be "transformed."

I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I felt rotten filthy and so I decided to take a shower. As I slowly stripped down I couldn't refrain my thoughts from returning to Edward. No doubt he would be in an awful mood once he was back to normal, if he ever did turn back to normal. I shook my head as the water ran letting that idea sink down the drain.

After I showered I took my time getting ready and decided just to put on my old sweats and a tank top. I could tell I wouldn't be doing anything special tonight. I walked back to my room, my towel hanging around my neck and one hand holding It running It across my hair. I felt a sudden breeze and it caught me off guard. The window had been closed when I went to shower. I gasped when I looked up and saw Edward standing in the way. I could tell by his face that he was incredibly remorse and felt horrible. I sighed and put my stuff down. I looked over at him and he was staring silently at his feet. He looked up obviously feeling my eyes on him and I opened my arms for him. He walked over and I held him as tight as I possibly could. Which was very weak compared to his death grip hugs. He started to hug me back but then I realized he was lifting his arms to pull me away from him.

I looked up at him and he was looking into my eyes thoughtfully.

"Bella, you know I didn't mean to-" I put my finger on his lips shushing him.

"I know Edward. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. But I must admit I am deeply confused." He nodded and stared off into the mirror behind me. I looked back as if expecting to see someone else standing there. But there was no one. I spun around "Edward?" I looked all around the room and the window was closed. I sighed thinking he had left but then he was by my side again. "Sorry I had to call Jasper. He's making me check in. I feel like a little kid."

I half smiled and then looked back up at him again. "What umm… what happened? Why did Jake's bite make you want to ki-" This time it was him shushing me.

"I was never going to kill you Bella. The bite made me lose control and for a moment I saw everything through his eyes." He could see the cloud of confusion sparkling in my eyes and he answered my question before I was even finished thinking it. "Jake's eyes Bella. I could see everything he sees. And believe me he sees a lot."  
"So…you saw what he was seeing at the time?" I asked still confused.

"No Bella. I saw you through his eyes. The amount of admiration and love he feels for you even when he simply looks at you is astounding."

So that was why he had been staring at me so profusely. He had been in pain seeing and feeling the way Jake felt when he saw me.

"I have to admit it is relatively close to the way I feel when I look at you Bella but his is more powerful and it truly pains me to say that."

"Oh my God."

"What? What is it Bella?" He grasped my hand and played with my fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Imprinting." I murmured. I knew he hadn't imprinted on me. It would have happened the first time he saw me after becoming a wolf but it was the closest thing. Jacob was still in love with me.

"What is imprinting?" Edward dropped my hand suddenly looking serious. I walked over to my bed and he followed me. I told Edward the same story Jacob had told me months ago about imprinting. All the time Edward was nodding obviously piecing everything together.

"But he hasn't imprinted on you?" He asked looking at me for the first time since I mentioned the word.

"No. He said it happens the first time you see the person after becoming a wolf and Jake has seen me several times since then."  
He nodded again and looked away. I took his hand and entwined our fingers. He raised our hands and kissed mine putting it on his cheek.

"He truly loves you Bella. And it was such a powerful feeling. That's why I lost control. It made me so angry that he felt more love for you than I do. And I know that sounds awful because you know how much I love you Bella. But if this imprinting thing is all true then his love is supernatural. I don't quite understand it."

I nodded knowing how he felt. "I didn't understand it either at first but Edward, I do know how much you love me and I know that if he were just an average human you're love for me would by far outdo his own. You don't need to feel any kind of sorrow for not loving me as much as he does he can't help it any more than either of us can."

"I know Bella but the feeling I felt when I looked at you made me want to just jump at you and never let you go. It scared me. I could have killed you so easily if Jasper and Emmett hadn't caught me first and then what would I do? I would be forced to live with the knowledge that it was my fault you died. I couldn't live with myself you know that."

I shivered at the memory of seeing Edward in the home of the Volturi about to step into the light and reveal the existence of vampires to the Italian population.

He knew why I shivered and he held me tight. I knew that Edward still felt truly horrible about what had happened. I hated that. He would probably live on for all eternity still regretting his choice to leave me…for my own safety but that plan turned on him so that it almost led to our destruction.

"What are we going to do, Edward? How can you turn me with the pack eyeing me so carefully? I just sent Jake away with a broken heart but I know that won't stop him."

Edward sighed. "We have to leave Forks."

I felt the blood drain from my face leaving Forks meant leaving Charlie…leaving Forks meant faking my death. 


End file.
